1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to refuse pickup devices and, more particularly, to a hand-held scoop device having a disposable bag for collecting animal waste.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,994 illustrates a handle mounted rim for holding a disposable plastic bag. This scoop device disclosed in the patent is a readily usable sanitary scoop device for removing dog waste from lawns, sidewalks, parking strips, etc.